bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Titenic
''Titenic ''is a Famicom beat-em-up based off of the 1997 film Titanic by ex-Hummer Team members. This game was hacked to create the more well-known Harry Potter. The game was first known to be on an ABAB 3-in-1 multicart and was later found on a 15-in-1 separated into two separate games. This game has yet to be dumped. Overview In Titenic, you either play as Jack or Rose going around on the ship itself, beating people up. A is to jump, B is to attack. Both characters have a 3-hit combo which on the third hit, knocks the enemy down. While crouching, (holding down) B punches, A kicks. In the air, you can punch with B. Both have two special attacks, one done by pressing A and B while another is done by pressing up and then down. Jack has a charging elbow attack and a charging uppercut while Rose does a high kick and an axe attack that automatically knocks the opponent down. Both specials take some health away. You have a lifebar and you start off with 3 lives. Losing all your health makes you lose a life. You can also lose health if your head is in the water. You can replenish it with the drink (heals half of your max health) or the lobster (heals all your health). In the 15-in-1, Rose is unable to crouch kick but it is unknown if she does it in the original. Also in the 15-in-1, it seems that you play as Jack before the ship sinks and then you play as Rose when the ship is sinking. There's one level where you must climb to the top before the time runs out and the water is going up. There are two types of enemies in the game. There are the animal enemies and the human enemies. The animal enemies take one hit to kill and hurt you upon touching them. The animal enemies are rats, bats, octopi and chickens. (only one chicken appeared in the game). There's also a rescue tube that bounces around and a fish that repeatedly jumps out of the water, the hitbox for the fish is misplaced. The human enemies have their own attacks and resemble people that would be on the ship. The human enemies are engineers, chefs, waitresses (they toss their plates at you), an old lady with a rifle (only appears once), a guy with a big gun that appears once and 2 kind of sailors. The bosses are a sailor with a knife (later appears as a normal enemy), a fat rich man with a pistol and what possibly might be Cal from the film. (He appears 3 times in the game in a different colored suit and AI). Two levels have some chandeliers that fall when you walk under them. The music in this game seems to be modified versions of My Heart Will Go On (Titanic Theme) and Rose's Theme. Trivia *The ending has credits which mention a few Hummer Team members. (Hummer Cheng who is credited in DKC4 and Carroll who helped with DKC4 and TTA6). *By pressing Down + A or B you can come back to life even if your health bar is empty. This might have been a debug feature left in the game. *Mortal Kombat 4 has Rose's theme from Titanic but other then the unused coding found in MK4 (but not Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Ultimate Mortal Kombat 4), it's unknown if Titenic was planned when making Ture MK3. *Also, in Mortal Kombat 4, there are references to Titenic in the ROM itself: .ROSE..JACK..BOSS..ANY..BOATER..BIG.HEAD..RAINBOW..BOMB.MAN..PACO.HEAD. .FAT.MAN..KILLER..COOKIER..MARY..SOU.JIN..AN.MEI..JU.KOU..JONU.UOU. .CHUN.ARYUO..RYU.FU..CHEN..........................ZHAO.XIONG.....HU..XU..MA. .FEI.FEI..RYU..LEE..AN..ZHANG..YANG..TIGER..SHUE..GEE..GENG..LIN..HUANG..XU. .GAN..HUANG..CHUN..HUAN..ZU..SI..HO..WANG..THUN..ANN..SOU.SOU..IRON..MU..ZI. .XING..HE..WANG..ZHU..YAN..SOU.SOU..RI.TEN.....FISH..LOBSTER..MEAT.BUN..PORK. .BBQ..DUCK..MEAT.BUN..CHICKEN..GOLD..BOOK..GOLD..SCROLL..TREASURE..GONG...... ............................................................................. ..............................AXE..UNI..DAI..HAMMER..AIKOK..SWORD..SAI.... ROSE, JACK, BOSS are obvious, BOATER might be the sailor enemy, FAT MAN is the fat man boss, KILLER could be the Cal boss, COOKIER could be the chef, Lobster referring to the lobster item and CHICKEN being the chicken enemy. *There is a debug mode in the game you can access by hitting A on the 2P controller. When using the debug, you can't scroll any farther. Up and Down (2P) raises/lowers the water levels. Pressing A again (button) will summon Jack/Rose but with left and right, you can summon the enemies and bosses. Start on the second controller brings up the ending screen. *It's possible to kick enemies and even bosses into the water which automatically kills them. This is essential on the last fight with Cal because he is near impossible to defeat alone. If you happen to get stuck on the right of the screen he will keep on using the same attack and you'll sometimes end up falling into the water. *The engineer enemy is reused in War, another game from Ex-Hummer Team members which is dated 1999. *Jack's fighting stance resembles Kyo Kusanagi's from King of Fighters and Rose's resembles Athena Asamiya's. Both Kyo and Athena were going to appear in the King of Fighters 96 pirate but got cut out. Harry's Legend ''Harry's Legend ''is a hack of Titenic based off Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (likely the novel, as the movie came out in 2001) made by ex-Hummer Team members. There are two different versions of this game, one with the title screen in Chinese, although the cutscenes for both versions are in English. This game is a lot more known due to being released on more multicarts and being released on a few single carts as well. Overview This game has changed quite a bit compared to Titenic. Harry only has a kick attack that will randomly knock an enemy over. He also lacks the ability to punch while in mid-air. One special attack (A+B) is where he fires a broom out of his hand that can only be used in Level 2 and after. The other one (Up, Down) is a magic attack that's stronger but a little slower that can only be used in Level 3 and after. Other then that, the controls are the same. There are 5 levels in Harry's Legend and you can choose one from the stage select. Most of the graphics and some level layouts are reused from Titenic. Most of the animal enemies come back (there is a new one which is just a green rat that makes a different noise upon dying). The human enemies are different with a fat kid (possibly Dudely), a fat man who's edited off of the fat man boss from Titenic (could resemble Mr. Dursley), a punk with long hair, an old woman who is an edit of the old woman with the rifle from Titenic and a giant chess piece. Unlike Titenic, the human enemies here to touch damage upon touching them and they don't have their own specific attack. There's also a purple flame later that floats around and can't be killed. The boss is a man with two faces walking backwards (possibly Voldermort). He gets knocked back on every hit and appears in every level. The fifth level starts with a weird volleyball game (possibly based off Quidditch) where Harry takes damage if he concedes a goal or the enemy (the old lady) takes damage if the ball gets into her goal. Also there's a ghost flying at the top which can knock the ball around. After beating the game, there is a simple screen with "Gryffindor" and fireworks that explode into "Win." Things Reused From Titenic *Many of the graphics and a few level layouts are reused. *The mouse, snake, fish, octopus, and chandelier return from Titenic. *The powerups are left unchanged. *The fat man in Harry's Legend is the same fat man from Titenic but with no pistol and his belly doesn't stick out. The old lady in Harry's Legend is a normal enemy, she doesn't have her rifle anymore. *All the music and sounds in Titenic has been reused. (It's unknown what the title screen sounds like in Titenic however) *The iceberg and ice platform from Titenic come back in Level 2 of the game. *In Harry's Legend's tiles, there are some leftover things from Titenic such as the waitress (only 3 of her sprites remain which is just her getting ready to throw the plate) and the chicken. There's also a "LOAD GAME" option and a "PLAYER SELECT" which Titenic may or may not have. *Debug mode remains but when it's on, you can't proceed further. Also you can only see the water in Level 1. *Rose's coding still remains in Harry's Legend. Under E1AB, changing it to 01 will make Harry behave like Rose, using the same special attacks. However, Harry uses the wrong sprites. Trivia *Harry's Legend is the last known Hummer Team-related game. *The title screen is directly based on the Taiwanese cover of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. This was later edited slightly for the English version. *The demos don't use Harry's jumping or hitting sounds, yet everything else is in place. This is due to the fact sounds are played differently from Harry's actions. Also the demos seem completely wrong since Harry is seen kicking and jumping at random while also getting hit by the enemies. *In the tiles, there is a smaller chandelier that falls, breakable objects, and a rolling barrel which both games don't have and is not in Harry's Legend's coding. *In Harry's Legend, you can summon an enemy that looks somewhat similar to the boss. This enemy doesn't appear anywhere else in the game however. *In the upper right says "Harry Potter" in the HUD. Some multicarts change it to "Harry's Legend". The tiles also has a random "BO" which could've been for his name (Harry Botter) to get away from copyright infringement. *On Level 2, it's possible to knock the enemies into the water and Voldemort himself. However, if you jump on the ice platform and let Voldemort fall in, you will also fall into the water as well since Harry's win pose has him jumping up and down (the iceberg platform won't be under his feet after the first jump). *The Down A + B trick does not work in Harry's Legend unless you are using Rose's coding. *A title hack of this game, called "Hally Poter: Goblet of Fire", appears on some OneStation cartridges. *Harry appears on the front of the BootlegGames Wiki. Gallery fifteeninone.jpg|The 15-in-1 that has Hacker and Heroine on it. HARRYLEGEND.jpg|One of Harry's Legend's carts. References Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Beat 'em ups